


Peppermint

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "Do I smell peppermint, Mr. Hamada?"
Relationships: Robert Callaghan/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Calladashi for a while but I wasn't quite sure what to write. I found a list of Christmas words and assigned them to a bunch of my ships (and a few non-ships because I had other ideas) as prompts, and I gave Calladashi peppermint. It's super short, but I think it turned out well and it was really fun! Hope you enjoy!

"Do I smell peppermint, Mr. Hamada?" Callaghan asked, pulling away before their lips could meet.

Tadashi blinked, a little confused.

They were currently in Callaghan's office, which was locked so as to have no interruptions (Tadashi may have been a grown adult of twenty-one, but he was still his student and they could get into serious trouble with the administration for this). Callaghan had him pressed back against his desk, one arm curled around the back of his waist.

"Oh, yeah," Tadashi said. "I was eating a candy cane and some peppermint candy earlier. Fred brought 'em in for everybody in the labs for the holiday. Why? Do you not like peppermint, or are you allergic?"

The corners of Callaghan's eyes crinkled as he chuckled at his concern.

"No, no, not at all. In fact, I love peppermint," he replied, lowering his voice as he spoke.

"Oh," Tadashi brightened. His smile slowly turned seductive. "Well, I'm pretty sure I taste like peppermint right now."

"I'm sure you do," Callaghan wrapped his other arm around him and leaned back down. "Let's find out."

It was a pleasant way to enjoy their shared lunch hour.

He _really_ loved peppermint - and he found it was sweeter on Tadashi's tongue.


End file.
